The PaperBag Boy
by MiKniTeBlueMooN
Summary: The son of the Fourth Hokage is missing. It's up to the Fourth Hokage to find his beloved son. What if Kakashi find his son without even knowing with a paperbag on his face. How will he find out? Why is he wearing a paperbag? KakaNaru...read to find out!


The Paperbag Boy

"Ha! Tag! Your it, Kakashi!" A 15 year old black hair boy with orangle goggles, shouted. Ruining another 15 year old silver hair boy with a mask, covering his nose down to his collar bone, relaxation.

"Ugh! How many times do I have to tell you, Obito! I'm not going to play tag with you! How old are you? 5?" Kakashi yelled at him in furstration. Combing his silver hair with his hand while breathing in and out to calm himself down.

"Look...just go away. Let me relax...in peace and quiet. Please." Kakashi said, calmly.

"Awww! Your no fun. Fine. I'll wait for Rin to come back from the store. Maybe she'll play with me, unlike your grumpy self."

Obito walked around the beautiful grassland park, which they are in, to find something to do while waiting for Rin to come back from a store to buy them something to drink.

Kakashi sighed, lying back on the tree.

Kakashi looked up to the sky, glad that it's a bright sunny day. Not only he was glad that it's a beautiful day, he's glad that he has a break from missions with his former teammates.  
>Minato, their former sensei and the Konoha's yellow flash Hokage was very busy that he couldn't give out any missions to anyone.<p>

There were news going on around Konoha that Minato's son has gone missing about two days ago.

The son who's the carrier of the Nine Tails Fox. Naruto Namikaze.

Nobody knows what he looks like or knows his first name. For the sake for Naruto's protection, since the day of his birth, nobody had seen Naruto, but Minato! There was this rumor that about 7 kidnappers manage to kidnapped a 5 year old Naruto during there sleep. Naruto was abused. The Kidnappers tried to kill Naruto, but Naruto was saved by Minato. Minato saw his own son, beatin' to death, full of blood and tears. So small and fragile. Finally relizing that not only the kidnappers wanted to kill Naruto, but almost everybody in Konoha. Wanted to kill him so badly for their love ones who died for scraficing theirselves, trying, but failed to defeat the Nine Tails Fox while back when Naruto was born. Not only that, they wanted to kill him fo almost killing their beloved forth Hokage and for making the third Hokage to scrafice himself by doing the Shikifujin Reaper Death Seal to seal the Nine Tails Fox away into Naruto.

It was a tragic.

Minato gotten so furious that he killed all the kidnappers and warned every ninjas and villagers at Konoha not to harm his son or there will be consequences and promised himself he will do everything in his own power that he will protect his son.

Though he wanted hison to come out of the house to a place that nobody is around to get to see the outside world. He doesn't want his son to feel trap in a house. Even though Minato will always be by Naruto's side, but Naruto still wouldn't come out of the house. Naruto was too afraid to go outside, to scared that he might get caught by a villager or shinobi, after that incident.

Minato felt so bad for Naruto and knows that he's can't change Naruto's decision.

Naruto only trusts his father. Only him. Though his father can't leave Naruto alone at home when he's at work at the office since he's the hokage and has lots of work to do, he decided to get a babysitter/home ninja school, who's a close friend to him, for Naruto. Lord Jiraiya. Since they needed an area for training for Naruto to become a ninja, Minato decided to move to another house that is in a isolated area, away from people.

It took a lot of time and effort to move Naruto to their new home, but finally Naruto decided to give up.

It took several months for Naruto to get use with Jiraiya, which by the way is an old man who has very long spikey white pony tailed hair with red lines each of his cheeks. Naruto finally relizied that Jiraiya wasn't a bad guy and wasn't going to harm him, but was very perverted.

Now back to the present, Minato was freaking out, trying to find his son, who seems to ran off somewhere.  
>Kakashi wondered what's his former sensei's son looks like. Probably looks like his sensei. Blond hair with blue eyes.<br>He looked around the park. There's a big jungle gym, filled with slides, and long ladders. Green cut grass, several trees around.

Kakashi stopped his sightseeing. Kakashi felt another chakra near by. This chakra doesn't seem to be harmful, but very powerful. He couldn't help to see who's it belongs to.

He looked, then stopped. Something brown and square at the other side of the park, peeking out from another tree.  
>Kakashi squinted his eyes to get a clear look to see who it was.<p>

It's a short small kid with a...paperbag over his head. The paperbag has two hole for the kid's eyes to see. It seems as if the kid was staring at Kakashi, but trying to hide from him at the same time.

Kakashi looked around to see if the kid has any superviser.

Nope. No ones at the park, but Kakashi and Obito.

"Hey! Kid! Are y-" Kakashi said while getting up, but was interrupted by a brunette girl, Rin, who is now hugging Kakashi.

"Hey! Sorry I took so long. I saw a beautiful necklace and I couldn't help to buy it. Wanna see?" Rin said, a cheerful brunette teen, beautiful smile on her face with purple rectanglar down each on her cheeks.

"Uhh..." Kakashi said, pushing Rin off of him gently. Kakashi looked back to the tree where the paper bag kid was. The kid wasn't there anymore.

"Huh!..." Kakashi looked around to see where the kid go.

"Hey. Watcha lookin' at" Rin asked, turning around to see what Kakashi was lookin at.

"Uh...nothing. Lets get out of here."

"Alright. Come on, Obito! We're leaving!"

'...weird...' Kakashi thought while lookng at the same spot where the kid was.

The Next Day...

"Please! Just give me another chance! It's been about a week since we broken up. I'm getting tired of just being friends with you. Kakashi, I still love you!" Rin shouted.

Kakashi and Rin are standing in the middle of the sidewalk on a rainy day. Kakashi leaning back against an apartment building wall, arms crossing around his chest, no expression on his face. Rin standing in front of him, confessing her love for him.

Kakashi looking around, anywhere, but Rin to look at. He can feel Rin approaching closer to him.

Rin wrapped her arms around Kakashi's neck. Nuzzling his neck. Almost fainted by the smell his scent of pure nature.

"Please...I love you so much." Rin whispered, her breath gracefully touched his neck, making Kakashi shiver a bit.

Kakashi was about to reply, but Rin roughly pulled down his mask and kissed his soft lips hard and rough.

Luckly, there was nobody around, or so Kakashi thought.

Rin, grinding her teeth on his bottom lip, painfully.  
>'Shit!' Kakashi shouted in pain in his thoughts.<p>

He gently pushed Rin, touched his lips, and winced. Feeling his lips beginning to throb. Then he gasped slightly.

He saw the kid again. The paperbag kid.

Standing at the other side of the sidewalk across the street, behind Rin. The kid's paprbag is a bit wet, lucky the rain was only a drizzle.

Kakashi stared at the kid while he pulled his mask back on, but stopped when he heard Rin's sobbing.

"Why don't you look at me?" Rin shouted in tears.

"Look, Rin. I don't have time for this. We'll talk about it next time." Kakashi said, trying to find a excuse to leave.

'I so want to get out of here.' Kakashi complained in his thoughts.

"Here we go again! Trying to run away! Enough with the lame excuses and talk to me now!" Rin yelled at him.

"What's there to talk about? I don't love you anymore! Why can't you fucking see that!"

Rin stopped and quiet her self down. Looking down at the conrete in sadness.

"Just go home. I must be going. Take care..." Kakashi's final reply struck Rin real hard.

Kakashi left Rin, heading towards his apartment which is a mile away, but before he left the block, he turned back and the kid was gone again.

Half a mile later, Kakashi walking very slowly, thinking deep into his thoughts. Passing by an ally, he heard a light sob and a few hiccups. He went back to the ally and there the kid was again. The kid is now sitting on the ground, holding one of his leg up to his chest. Kakashi could tell that the kid was in pain. He went up to the kid slowly, trying not to scare the kid.

"Hey...are you ok?" Kakashi said, gently.

The kid gasped and looked up quickly, starting to wimpered.

"Don't worry. I'm not going harm you. How did you get that?"

"...I...I-I f-f-fell..." The kid whispered, but Kakashi heard him clear. He could tell that the kid is hesitating to speak to a stranger like Kakashi himself.

Kakashi bented down on his knees right beside the kid. Taking a look at the knee, seeing that a cut, starting to bleed a little. He looked up at the kid, taking in his appearence. The kid has the height of a 5 or 6 year old, wearing a orange short sleeve shirt, and white shorts. No shoes at all.

"Hmm...what's your name, kid?"

The kid hesitated for a while.

"...N...N-N-Naruto..."

[End of Chapter 1]

Author's Notes:

**MiKniTeBlueMooN** Speaking: Hey! Yeah it's been a while and I will post more chapters for my other stories. Please be patient with me. So yeah I got this idea of this paperbag boy like I have no idea how I got this, but I thought of something that it would be very cute for a little boy wearing a paperbag hiding their faces! SO CUTE! So please enjoy the chapter and I'll post more chapters as soon as I can. Bye bye!


End file.
